Psychotic Wolves
Psychotic Wolves had been created by Kabz, former senior officer turned captain of Sea of Tigers. Kabz and Luphie came up with the name because they wanted it to have to do something with animals. The crew's biggest ship was a war brig named Cheap Stickleback. Once the crew would have gotten a high enough rank Luphie would have taken control of the flag U.A.K which stands for United Animal Kingdom. Crew Colors The crew colors were blue/ white. The blue comes from the skies of nature and the white comes from the color of am artic wolve's fur. Any vessel in the crew is to be painted by this color. If owner has trouble affording the PoE, the captain and first mate will help. Public Statement May mercy fall upon those who cross us. Extended Public Statement If your looking to join us you should meet us on a pillage or ask the Captain when he's on. Be aware as we are not looking for lazy or rude pirates to join so be prepared and kind on pillages and chat. Looking for a way up the ranks?Heres how! Cabin Person:Be on a pillage and ask the leading officer to join. Pirate:Subscribe!Game rules! Officer:Show good potential in Sailing,Bilge,Carpentry and show you can deal with goings on when aboard a ship.Officer training required!Higher ranks trust and my trust. Fleet Officer:Show you can do good in the 3 main puzzles,have experiance in Gunnery or be pretty good at it.Be a good leader.My trust mainly to the max! Senior Officer:My opinion goes! We want pirates we can trust,that have the ability,that are kind and have a good time. Crew Outfits Male: Cabin Person: Only head cabin Person wear an outfit. The outfit is a blue sleping cap, blue/ white shirt with sash, and blue/white pants with lining. Pirate: No Outfit Officer: Blue/ white any ype of boots, blue/ white pantaloons, and blue/ white vest with sash. Head officer wears all of this with a Blue/ white Tricon. Fleet Officer: Blue/ white any type of boots, blue/ white frilly shirt, and blue/ white pantaloons. Head Fleet Officer wears a blue/ white Muskeeter Hat pus all of this. Senior Officer: Blue/ white boots with gaiters, blue/ white loose pants, and blue/ white jerkin. Head Senior Officer wear all of this plus a blue/ white Feathered hat ___________________________________________ Female Outfits: Cabin Person: None Pirate: None Officer: Any type of blue/ white boots, blue/ white flare pants, and blue/ white vest with scarf. Fleet Officer: Any type of blue/ white boots, If head fleet officer is a girl they'll wear a blue/ white wide-brimmed hat, blue/ white long dress bottom, and blue/ white bodice. Senior Officer: To be made Crew Stall The crew stall for this crew is Elelclemca's Tailoring stall on Tigerleaf Mountian. The crew gets a discount to the crew fund to save up for new ships and more outfits when you buy something. Head of Ranks Cabin Person: Flohzilla Pirate: None Officer: Validan Fleet Officer: None Senior Officer: Luphie Crew's Fleet Sloops: to be made Dhows: to be made Cutters: to be made